The Clash Of The Fandoms
by angelica-jamie
Summary: Xander leaves Sunnydale to take a break from the Supernatural. And of course promptly runs into to the boys...or rather they run into him...almost.
1. Chapter 1

**The Clash Of The Fandoms**

**Chapter One**

He was still trying to figure things out, he'd left Sunnydale behind a few states back but graduation was still haunting him. He'd led and won the battle, crisis averted. But all battles have their casualties and they'd lost people, people he knew, grew up with, joked with, hated, envied, trashed talked teachers with, his classmates. He didn't know what he was going to do. The Junker car he'd picked up died on him five miles back, so here he was in the middle of frigging nowhere with his pack walking on the side of the road. It's been two hours since the last car sped past, another ten miles to the nearest semblance of society. So of course when he heard the blasting notes of Led Zeppelin he didn't even think, he jumped into the middle of the road waving his arms frantically, causing the black monster of a car to come screeching to a halt, the black truck behind it doing the same.

Xander ran to the front window breathlessly, "You're the first car I've seen in over two hours please all I need is a ride to the nearest town it's ten miles. My car broke down five miles back."

"That junker on the side of the road?" The green-eyed stranger asked with a look of disgust. Xander nodded, "Dude what the hell were you running from so fast that you had to take a car like **that**?" Xander snorted, this guy would think he was nuts if he knew, "Get in man."

"Thanks." Xander threw back breathlessly getting into the back. As soon a the door slammed shut the driver took off again.

The guy in the passenger seat turned around, "I'm Sam, and this is my older brother Dean." He said stretching out his arm.

"Xander." He replied shaking Sam's hand.

Sam's phone beeped, he looked down and checked it, sending a quick reply, turning back to Xander asking, "So where are you headed Xander?".

"Don't know yet." He replied.

"So what were you running from?" Dean asked again.

Xander gave him a quizzical look, "Who said I was running from anything." That got a snort in response and a dry look in the rear view mirror. He didn't know why but he just had to tell someone, "Okay but you're going to think I'm nuts and I'm not getting out till the next town."

"Try us." Sam replied, "You'd be surprised."

"I just graduated from high school in this small town call Sunnydale. See what hap…" He was interrupted by Dean slamming on the breaks fast enough to give them all whiplash and the truck behind them laying it down heavyly on the horn. Xander looked up at the two men staring at him, the guy in the truck furiously getting out, slamming his door and walking towards them. "Umm…"

"Do you know?" Dean asked, staring at Xander.

Xander's mouth gaped open, of all the people to catch a ride from in the entire world he found people who _**knew**_, "I've been working on the Slayer's team for the last three years."

The guy from the truck started pounding on Dean's window. Dean rolled down his window saying, "Dad this is Xander, he's from Sunnydale. He apparently worked with the Slayer. He was at the graduation."

The man leaned down and looked at Xander through the window, "You poor boy. Dean keep driving trough, there's no motel at the next stop. There's one two towns over. We'll stop there, eat, drink, and hopefully help this poor son of a bitch." With that he walked back towards his truck, climbing up and slamming the door, Dean sped off after.

"So apparently you're stuck with us now." Dean said throwing back a quick smile.

Xander stared back at him like he was nuts.

"Don't worry." Sam soothed, "We aren't crazy but you've got this look of PTSD about you, it's why Dean asked what you were running from."

"Oh." Xander replied sitting back, "Our Mayor tried to ascend and take over the town at our graduation so we mounted an attack. We won but there were casualties."

"There's always casualties in war." Dean replied somberly.

"Yeah but these were people I knew and grew up with. And I planned the battle so…I just needed to get out of there for a little while for the summer. I'll go back after." Xander said tiredly.

"Well if you want you can stick with us. We're hunters but right now we're between hunts." Sam replied.

"Yeah okay." He didn't know why but for some reason he felt he could trust these guys.

The motel was crappy, but better than most and the dinner food and beer were good. The boys and their father were sitting across from him staring. He'd just finished telling them his story, taking a deep breath, "Look I'd understand if you guys don't want to deal with my shit. I mean what sane person would. Honestly, I don't know why I told you all that, usually I'm super paranoid."

That got a smile from John, "We are too boy, we don't trust anyone but family and those we make our family. So you'll be sticking around for a while to earn that kind of trust you understand?"

"Yes, sir." He replied with a small smile.

"Good now drink your beer."

"You know I'm underage right?" Xander asked, he didn't want to get them into any more trouble than they already probably do.

Dean smirked at that, "So's Sammy, he just graduated too. And dude we've impersonated everyone from cops, and doctors to priests. Underage drinking is not going to get us caught."

"You impersonate people?"

"We've got to for this job. Most times we can't get the information we need without. Sometimes it helps when people don't want to tell what's going on, most people don't know so they think they're going crazy. So dressing up as a cop usually gets them to talk." Sam replies.

"Cool." He just nods and warns, "I don't really have that much of a moral issue doing that. But I won't harm innocents to get what I need."

"Neither do we." John assures him, it'll be good for his boys to have a friend, and maybe Sam won't try and leave for college now.

"I include harmless demon in that innocent category. I know some hunters have a problem with that."

"Only the assholes do. We don't, besides we usually just look for hunts that involve people getting hurt so it's more specific." Sam replies.

"Okay then, does that mean I get to tag along?"

"Sure. Here are the rules: you don't get to drive my baby unless I'm hurt or unconscious." Dean warns, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He adds with a pointed look at Sam who replies with what he has gathered Dean calls his 'bitchface'. "Also, if you're gonna bring a girl over text, or get another room."

"And we work as a team." John adds, "I know hunters who team up for a hunt and they try to work separately together and they just end up getting hurt or killed." Xander nods his understanding, "We'll teach you the more shady things that help finance our lives."

"Like?"

"Like, hustling pool and poker. Credit card scans. Fake I.D.'s and insurance cards so you'll have to remember the name you gave and which I.D. to which insurance card."

"Okay."

"We work mostly with guns, have you ever fired a gun before?"

"For Halloween I got turned into my soldier costume so I have memories of basic training and guns. We don't really use artillery, we use more swords, axes, and stakes."

"Alright then, eat up boys Bobby found us a hunt, we leave early tomorrow."

That got a unanimous groan of disapproval. John smirked, from what he could tell Xander was a lot like his boys if the comic discussion they were having earlier was anything to go by.

Outside the motel later that night John pulls out his cell phone to make a call.

"Hey Bobby it's John. I need you to do me a favor."

"Why?"

"Because he likes you better than me."

"Everyone likes me better than you John. Maybe if you were nice sometimes…"

"Bobby I'm not nice and I don't care. Listen, I need you to call Rupert Giles, tell him I've got Alexander Harris with me. He was part of the Slayer's team over there. Tell him I'm training him because he was too lazy to do it. Also, you need to find him a coven over nearby. They've got a teenage witch on their team who went from floating pencils to shoving a soul back into a vamp."

"Damn, what the hell is he thinking? She'll be worse than he used to be."

"That's what I was thinking. You'll do it?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Thanks Bobby, night."

"Night."

Sunnydale, California

"Hello?"

"Hello Rupert, it's Bobby Singer."

"Robert, how are you it's been awhile. Is anything wrong?"

"Nah nothing wrong, John Winchester just called."

"He's still alive then I take it?"

"Yep, still an ornery bastard too. Listen, John wanted me to tell you that he's got Alexander Harris with him and he's training him. What were you thinking not having him trained on your team? Also, I'm sending over Missouri ta help teach your witch not to go dark side and give us a longin' for the old Ripper days."

"Ah, yes thank you Robert I have been looking for a white witch but none will come to the Hellmouth, I suppose a psychic will have to do for now. As for the issue with Xander I had hoped the boy would eventually stop, I didn't want to see him hurt."

"Rupert you should know better by now that everyone goes into this for a reason. Better reasons than the Watchers Council anyway."

"True, true. Thank John for me will you? We were all starting to worry about the boy. He just took off, left a note, but…tell him to call Willow she's been…well she's our witch and not in a good mood."

"Ah, alright I'll make sure John gets him to call tomorrow. Night."

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The boys woke up early the next day. John, as per usual, had to practically drag their asses out of bed, Xander included. The drive to Nevada wasn't that long however, Sam kept turning around in his seat to talk to Xander so Dean eventually forced him back there as well with a self-satisfied smirk. Like he knew a secret no one else did. The two cars pulled up to the motel later that day, Sam and Dean played 'rock, paper, scissors' to decide who had to get the rooms. Sam lost, Dean made sure Xander knew that he was only getting off light because he was new, but next time he'd be playing as well.

"Dude I friggin' hate witches. No offense to your friend." Dean added as an afterthought with a side-glance toward Xander.

"It's okay, I don't like them either. I begged Willow not to get into it but… the Hellmouth man, it corrupts you." Xander said with sad look.

Sam was quick to reassure him, "It's okay, you got out of there and your still doing good. Plus Dad sent over someone to help out. She's scary strict, yet motherly."

John and Dean both shared a look and tried to hide their identical smirks, Sam sent them a bitchface when Xander wasn't looking. Expressing '_Dean what the hell dude?_'

Dean just waggled his eyebrows in an obscene manner, '_Dude you know what._'

John sent his boys a stern look, '_Cut it out you two!_'

"Alright, so Xander since you didn't play for room-getting-duties, you have to get dinner. And don't forget the pie!" Dean exclaimed emphatically while walking over and bouncing slightly on the bed.

Xander's head shot up from the book he had been reading with an uncomfortable look on his face, "Oh, umm…"

John stopped him by slapping a few bills in his hand and said, "We share money, right now your broke but you'll be teaming up with one of us soon to earn your weight."

Xander nodded, and before exiting the room he asked, "Any specific kind of food?"

"I'll go with you. We pretty much have the same orders always so it'll help to memorize them." Sam said with a smirk, grabbing his jacket of the chair, they both exited the room.

John just shook his head, "I should have never have left you two boys alone."

Dean snorted and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, right, not because it was wrong to leave kids alone but because we go both ways. Yeah that makes sense Dad."

John just glared at his eldest before turning back to the door and shaking his head. Both of his boys were so stubborn, but then again so was he, and Mary, they really had no chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**3 months later...**

Xander was sitting on the bed staring at his phone working up the courage to call her. After 20 minutes of staring at his phone he finally pressed send, after three rings Willow answered, "Hey Xander when are you coming back the semester already started. I know you never really had plans to go to college but…"

"Wills." Xander interrupted before she could start to babble, "I don't think I'm going to be coming back for a while."

"What! Why?"

"Well, I like the Winchesters and it's not a constant fight every night, and right now I just need that. Besides you and Buffy can handle things without me." He rushed on before she could interrupt, "Look Wills I'll still call every day. It's just…look I need to tell you something, promise not to freak out or judge and hate me?"

"Of course not Xander I'd never hate you. And I understand why you want to stay away I just miss you is all."

"I know I miss you to I promise I'll come visit for Christmas, k?"

"'K, What did you want to tell me?"

"Umm…I think I'm in love with Sam."

A pause, "Oh… Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Sam's still a guy right?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, so you're gay."

"NO! I mean not that there's anything wrong with that but… just… I mean… It's just Sam. Not…not guys, jut Sam."

"Oh okay…. Have you told him?"

A deep breath, "No, but I'm going to tonight. Wish me luck?"

"Yep, good luck. And come visit! And make sure he knows that if he doesn't treat you right I'll…I'll turn him into a frog."

"Hahaha alright bye Wills."

"Bye Xander."

He hung up the phone, "Well that's one impossible conversation over with." He mumbled.

Xander walked up to his and Sam's motel room, Dean was bunking with John as usual, and hesitated before opening the door. Fuck. He should have waited longer. Sam had just come out of the shower, looking insanely good it shouldn't be legal, all wet and dripping, with a towel around his waist.

"Hey Xan, how's Willow?"

"Erk, umm good, s-s-she's good." Xander stuttered out, he was loosing his nerve.

Sam looked at him funny, "Xander are you okay? Did Willow say something?"

"What? Oh, um no. It's just I have to talk to you. I need to tell you something and I don't think you'll want me around here afterwards…"

Xander looked nervous, "Xander you know you can tell me anything man." Sam said sympathetically, with full-blown puppy eyes.

"Ummm, well I like you. Like I-may-be-in-love-with-you-like-you." Xander rushed out before he could change his mind. He was waiting with his eyes squeezed shut for Sam's fist to smash into his face, but it never came. Instead there was suddenly warm lips crashing into his, kissing and biting desperately. After a moment's hesitation due to shock, Xander responded with equal enthusiasm. Sam steered Xander backwards into the wall, trailing his hands all over. He had lost his towel on the way and was pushed up against Xander fully naked. Sam only moved away when breathing became an issue, only to trail kisses and bits along Xander's neck.

"S-s-sam?" Xander stuttered out, he didn't want him to stop, but really need to know what the hell was happening.

In between licks and nibbles Sam replied, "I've wanted you since I saw you. I realized I fell in love with you two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago?"

Sam stopped his distracting actions to look Xander in the eye, "When you and Dad got kidnapped? I was more worried about you."

Xander was stunned into speechlessness. The most he ever hopped for was Sam not hating and beating the hell out of him, he never thought Sam would ever reciprocate his feelings.

"Xander, I'm naked your not. Enough talking and take off your pants." Sam ordered while he preceded to do just that.


End file.
